A double blind crossover study is planned to evaluate the clinical response of approximately 15 hyperactive boys to Sinemet (maximum dose, 60mg/600mg). The behavioral, cognitive responses will be correlated with changes in plasma norepinephrine and measures of dopamine turnover.